1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a silvery white film structure, a method for making the silvery white film structure, and an electronic device having the silvery white film structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Shells of electronic devices are often coated with a silvery white film to obtain metallic-finished appearance. Current silvery white film is a coating of alumina and silicon dioxide. However, the silicon dioxide lowers the gray level of the silvery white color, which makes the color look washed out.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a new silvery white film structure, a method for making the silvery white film, and an electronic device having the silvery white film, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.